Always Been the Snake's Raven
by slytherinangel01
Summary: Harry has always loved his best friend Tom, but he never had the guts to show him. During Tom's last year at Hogwarts though, Harry becomes determined to make Tom see him as a prospective male to be at his side. Rated "MA" SLASH & LEMONS & DRAMA!
1. Chapter 1

**Always Been the Snake's Raven**

**Summary: Harry has had a crush on his best friend Tom ever since they had met. During the last year Tom attends the great school with him, Harry is determined to make Tom see that he loves him no matter what.**

**Warning many lemons and cuss words**

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter**

**Rating MA 18+ Contains explicit content. For mature adults only.**

**Genre Romance & Drama**

**Pairing Tom Riddle Jr. and Harry Potter**

**Language English**

**By: slytherinangel01**

* * *

><p>It was hard to be around Tom every day and not tell him how I feel. We have known each other since he was ten, and I seven. I remember the first time we had met. Like him, I was an orphan. We went to different orphanages in the city though. I remember the day some boys had been beating me up. They were saying I was trash and worthless. It hurt when they said that no one would miss me if I died. I knew they were right though. They were also calling me a freak because of the things I could do. I guess it scared them. Tom came out of no where and heard what they said I could do. He came to my rescue and saved me. After Tom saved me, he said that he could do the same things I could and showed me. We had been inseparable ever since. Tom always protected me from everything that tried to harm me. He was my friend and protector. I loved him.<p>

When Tom turned eleven, an old man, Dumbledore, came to visit Tom at the orphanage. The old man said that he could do the same things we could and that we were wizards. He said if Tom wanted, he could go to a school with people just like him and learn how to do more magic. Tom said that he would go, but only if I went as well. Dumbledore said I couldn't, and Tom refused to go. But the old man explained that I couldn't go yet, because I had to be eleven years old. He said that when I turned eleven, I would be going to the school as well. Tom asked me if I was okay with him leaving a while every year to go to school. I knew he really wanted to go, so I told him to go with Dumbledore. I missed him every time he left. When he came back though, he told me all about Hogwarts. He said the students were separated into four Houses. Tom said the first House was Gryffindor, which was represented by a lion. The second was Hufflepuff, which was represented by a badger. The third was Ravenclaw and was represented by an eagle. The last House, which was the one Tom was sorted into, was Slytherin, which was represented by a snake. He also told me that he had discovered a lot about his family and that he was even a descendant of one of the Founders of the school, Salazar Slytherin. He said that Salazar Slytherin could also speak to snakes like he could and that it was a very rare gift. Only descendants of Slytherin had the gift, which made Tom the last person in the entire world that could speak the language of snakes. Tom also found a secret chamber that opened only for him because he was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. He was starting a secret group called the Knights. They were going to try and change the magic world to the way it should be. That the awful muggles were beneath us and that we should put them in their rightful place. Tom said that he was going to make sure that no child would ever be hurt because they could do magic. I was so excited about his passion for his group that I asked him if I could join it when I went to Hogwarts with him. Tom told me that he never wanted me to join his group of Knights. I was sad and upset, thinking that maybe he didn't want me anymore. When I told him this, he got furious and told me to never say that again. I had never seen him so mad, especially at me. Tom told me he didn't want me to join the group, because he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his work with the Knights. He said that it would be hard making sure I was safe and working with the group at the same time. I accepted what he said happily. He still wanted me.

When I finally turned eleven, I was excited to finally go to Hogwarts with Tom. Before we left to the train station, he gave me a necklace. He told me that it was a family heirloom and that he never wanted me to take it off. Tom said that he had placed several protective enchantments on it and that it would always warn him if I were hurt. It could even alert him when I am distressed. He said that he could also use it to track me, which I thought was pretty cool.

I thanked him a lot for it. The necklace showed me how important I was to him. He said that he had instructed all his Knights to make sure I was always safe as well.

When we finally got to Hogwarts, I had been very nervous when Tom left me to go sit at his table in the Great Hall. He said that I would be in there soon, and that I would be sorted into my House.

When it was my turn to be sorted, the hat told me that I was going to be very important and precious. He wanted to put me in Gryffindor, but I knew that Tom despised the Gryffindors. I couldn't stand it if Tom hated me. I begged the hat to put me in any other House but Gryffindor. It listened to me and put me into Ravenclaw. I wasn't in the same House as Tom but I was grateful the hat didn't put me in Gryffindor.

Over the years, I made many friends. It was easy for me now, since I was around people who could do magic like me. Even some from the Gryffindor House, even though Tom hated it. My best friend, other than Tom, was Abraxas. He was in the same year and House as Tom. Abraxas was one of Tom's Knights and was specifically assigned by Tom to keep me safe. That's how we got so close.

I have also, over time, grown to love Tom even more. He was still my best friend and protector. I had never made a move on him though. I was so worried that he wouldn't love me. I didn't try to date anyone else. I knew it could only be him. But why would he choose me...

I would always wonder. I'm not very strong or handsome as others. Nor was I one of the smartest in the school. So why would he ever pick me? There were tons of guys and girls that were smarter and prettier than me that throw themselves at him every day. It always made me sad and depressed that one day he will choose one of them to become his partner. I would no longer matter to him when that day came. It was questions and thoughts like these that held me back.

But I became determined this year to show him I love him. He was a seventh year now. The Head Boy and Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. I was in my fourth year.

And now here I am. I was sitting at the Ravenclaw table eating dinner, wondering how I should go about this.

I looked at my friend beside me. Claire Everheart. She looked at me and smiled. I admit that she is very pretty with her brown hair and green eyes. If I didn't love Tom, she would most definitely have been the one I would have loved. But that would not be. It could only ever be him. Then it hit me. Maybe she could help me. I gently touched her hand to get her attention.

She glanced up at me from her plate. "What's up Harry?"

I smiled back nervously. "Can we talk privately?"

Worry filled her eyes as she nodded.

"Sure. Lets go right now. I'm not hungry anymore."

I grinned. "Thanks."

We got up and started making our way out of the Great Hall. We were stopped though when one of my Gryffindor friends, Johnathon, who happened to be the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, grabbed me around my waist as we were walking by. My cheeks redden a little when he didn't release me. His hands were still firmly on my waist. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was one of the handsomest boys in all of Hogwarts. But not more than Tom.

He smiled at me, his hand still on my waist.

"Hey Harry. I was wondering if you would like those flying lessons. My team isn't having practice today, so I'm free to teach you. No one is using the pitch tonight. We could practice there."

I nodded eagerly.

"Yeah. When do want me to meet you?"

He grinned.

"How about 7:30 tonight? I can go pick you up in your Common Room, since I know your password being a prefect and all."

"That's good. I'll see you later."

He let go of my hips.

"See you then Harry."

Claire and I continued on our way out. But while we were exiting the Great Hall, I felt someone staring at me. I turned around for a second. I smiled when I saw Tom looking at me. He didn't look very happy at the moment though. Abraxas was whispering something in Tom's ear. Tom shoved Abraxas away from him, glaring. I waved towards him, before following Claire. We raced down the halls and to our tower. We climbed a tight spiral staircase, until we reached a wide circular floor. It looked like any plain room, except for the single door with a bronze eagle-shaped locker on the opposite side of the room. Claire and I approached the door and stood still as the bronze eagle began to move. It began to speak in a deep, masculine voice.

_At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?_

I thought about it for a second, before choosing my answer.

"The stars."

The door quietly swung open, we ran up a small, winding staircase that lead into our Common Room. Our Common Room was wide and circular. It has graceful arched windows, and the walls are hung with blue and bronze silks. The ceiling is painted with stars, and the floor was a midnight-blue carpet with stars that were echoed from the ones on the ceiling. Tables, chairs, and bookcases cover the expanse of the floor, and a white-marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw sits next to the door that leads to the dormitories above.

We settled down on the coach by the fire. Claire sat down Indian style facing towards me before speaking. I put up a charm that would make it to where nobody could hear what we are saying before looking at Claire.

"Spill Harry. What's wrong?"

I blush a little. "Nothing is wrong. It's just that I wanted to ask you for advice."

She nodded her head for me to continue.

"You see, there is this guy that I have had a crush on for a while. I was wondering if you could help me with gaining his affections. We are friends and all, but I don't think he realizes I like him."

She smirked.

"Could this guy by any chance be Tom?"

I blushed. She is good.

She giggled.

"It's okay. I could tell you like him a lot. Have you ever tried asking him out?"

I nodded.

"Yes I have, but he always says he is too busy when I ask him if we can go out."

She nodded in thought.

"I think you should try it from a different angle with Tom. It would be more interesting if you don't just go out and tell him you love him."

She slowly looked me up then down, before meeting my eyes again.

"First I think we should get you a newer wardrobe."

I frowned.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

She gave me the look that she always gives people that means: seriously.

"For starters, they don't even fit you. They are like twice your size. They are also completely out of fashion. I know Tom gives you a lot of money and you never spend it, so we should get you a nice, new wardrobe."

I nodded my head.

"The next thing we need to do is cut your hair. I know the perfect style for you. It'll make you look hot and make it look as if you just got shagged."

I blushed at that.

"The last thing we need to do is fix your eyes so you don't wear those horrid glasses. It blocks your beautiful green eyes from everyone. I'm sure we can easily find a spell for that. I look around in the library tonight for one."

I nodded my head in agreement to all she said.

She leaned towards me a little as this strange gleam crossed her eyes.

"For the plan of the attack, I think you should flirt with him a little whenever you see him, but not too much. I think you should also 'accidently' brush up against him or touch him without making it obvious that you are doing it on purpose. You should also do that with other guys as well. Make sure that Tom sees you doing this though. That's the first stage of the plan. The second should be you trying to ignore his presence as much as possible. But continue flirting with other blokes. Then maybe go on dates with them. We have to make sure Tom sees you with these guys. That is a very important factor. You should also let them kiss and touch you. It would make Tom extremely jealous. Then you will see his lovely reaction after all this."

I nibbled on my bottom lip. "Are you sure he will be jealous?"

She smirked. "Trust me. I have a pretty good hunch that he will react to all this. It won't take long to get him to react. I give it a week or two. Tops. He won't be able to take it long. I think we should go to Hogsmeade tomorrow in the morning to shop. It'll be Saturday after all. I will look up a spell tonight to fix your eyes."

I nodded and smiled.

"But you need to stop sleeping with Tom in his room every night. I know you always feel safe when you are near him when you sleep, but I know it will make him mad and it will help with the plan."

I frowned a little at that.

I opened my mouth to speak, when we heard someone coming up the stairs. I grinned, when I saw Tom come around the corner. Claire got up and said she would talk to me later. She bowed to Tom respectfully, before she walked out of the Common Room. I stood up and ran into Tom's open arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest as he wrapped his around my waist. I felt his face in my hair. He pulled away a little and so did I, so I could look up at him.

He was so handsome with his strong, chiseled face and beautiful, grey eyes. He was taller than me by at least half a foot, so I always had to look up at him. Tom leaned down and gently kissed my forehead before speaking against my skin.

"How are you Harry?"

"Good. I'm going to the Quidditch pitch tonight with-."

I turned in Tom' arms, when I heard someone come around the corner. It was Johnathon. I pulled out of Tom' arms to approach Johnathon.

Johnathon glanced at Tom before looking at me with a smile.

"You ready Harry?"

"Yeah just give me a second."

I walked back to Tom. I frowned, when I saw the same dark look in his eyes like he did in the Great Hall. Strange.

"Tom, I am going with John to the Pitch." I smiled. "He is going to teach me how to fly."

Tom glanced at John before looking back at me with his dark grey eyes.

"I see... I want you back in my rooms by 8:20 tonight Harry. I don't want you staying out too late and we need to talk."

I nodded my head before following Johnathon down the stairs and back into the corridors. John wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked out onto the Grounds towards the pitch.

John started talking to me.

"So I know you have never been flying so I think you should be with me on my broom so I can show you through the steps of how to launch off the ground. I think I will have some time to show you how to actually control your broom to where you can go forward and then come back down."

I grinned happily, and John chuckled at my enthusiasm. We finally went through the big double doors and walked out into the center of the Quidditch pitch where there was a broom on the floor.

John let go of me to pick it up. He instructed me to straddle the broom and showed me how to hold the broom properly. John got on behind me and put his hands on top of mine. I gasped, when I felt his chest pressed up behind mine. I could feel his well chiseled chest through our clothes. I took a deep breath. Claire told me to do this. I listened to him carefully as he showed me to fly off the ground. He let me try a few times. The first time we ended up on the hard ground in a tangle of limbs. It was hilarious but it did hurt. I got a cut on my arm, but it was small and I got a little bruised on my stomach but I felt fine. I finally got it the fifth time, which was amazing. He then showed me how to descend back to the ground. On the first try, we didn't even budge an inch, but the third try I shakily made it down back to the ground. For the last ten minutes John flew us around everywhere really fast. I had so much fun doing it. We had to stop though because I only had five minutes to make it back to Tom's room. John wrapped his arm around my waist like before and we made our way towards the tower Tom' rooms were in. When we got in front of the picture, John wrapped both his arms around me and turned me around to face him. My stomach was doing weird flips and my heart was beating fast. John smiled at me.

"Harry I had a great time tonight and I was wondering if you would like to go with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

I stared at him shocked for a moment before speaking. "Ummm... I'm going to Hogsmeade with Claire tomorrow in the morning so maybe we could hang out after."

John grinned. "Cool. I guess I can meet you outside by the front gates of Hogsmeade."

I nodded. Claire will be happy about this. I pulled away to go inside, but John grabbed my hand and pulled back towards him. I could tell he had a light flush in his cheeks.

"Wait Harry. I wanted to try something."

I held my breath as he leaned down towards me and gently kissed me. I jumped back when I heard the picture opening though. My stomach knotted when I saw Tom standing there. His eyes were now darker as ever. He glared at John and looked at me.

"Harry come on inside. You are late."

I blushed.

"I'm sorry Tom. I was having so much fun." I smirked, turning to look at John. "Thanks for the ride. It was bumpy for a while but then we went out fast." I smirked even more when John seemed to understand what I was suggesting. He chuckled and pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow at Hogsmeade Harry. Try to wear some pants and a loose shirt. Also some shoes that you can walk a lot in." I nodded as he turned away and left Tom and I. I could already feel Tom's magic in the air tangling with my own. I turned around and looked at Tom. His eyes were dark and furious. His magic agitatedly moved around him. I walked around him and quickly made it into Tom's room. I sat down on his bed and waited for Tom to come in.

Tom walked in and silently spelled the door closed before coming towards me and started pacing in front of me. I watched him do this for a minute or two before he finally stopped in front in me. He was taking deep breaths as he glared at me. His voice was soft as he spoke but I knew he was furious about something.

"Next time Harry I want you tell me when you want to learn something. I never knew you wanted to learn how to fly. You have always said it was too dangerous. Next time tell me. And why did you let that boy all over you. I know you two were kissing. I could see it in your eyes."

I frowned. "It... felt nice Tom. And he only kissed me once."

Tom glared at me.

"But you let him do that. Why?"

I looked down at the floor.

"I wanted to know what it felt like. I'm old enough to kiss someone and have a relationship."

His voice was cold and harsh.

"A relationship... You think he would be the right person to be in a relationship with. He is a bloody Gryffindor Harry. "

I stood up and walked forward until our bodies were flush against each other. I buried my face in his robes.

"I'm sorry Tom."

I wrapped my arms around him and turned us around and started walking forward, making his legs touch the bed. I pushed him back a little to make him sit and lay down on the bed.

I took in a deep shaky breath as I straddled his hips and looked down at him. There was something in his eyes I have never seen before and couldn't figure out what it was. He never hid his emotions behind a mask when he was around me which I was grateful for.

Here goes nothing. I 'accidently' rocked my hips a little as I leaned down towards his face.

"I'm sorry I made you mad at me. Forgive me." I hesitantly placed my lips on his before pulling away. I squealed when Tom wrapped his arms around me and gently pulled me back to him. I felt like I was flying. I have been waiting forever for him to kiss me. He kissed me a few times before pulling away. I hissed though when he accidently rubbed against the scratch on my arm.

Tom tensed. There goes the atmosphere. Tom rolled us until he was on top of me. His eyes were dark again and I could tell he was mad again. But more so then before.

His voice was hard as he looked me over.

"Where are you hurt Harry?"

I knew I couldn't lie to him so I told him I had a cut a on my left arm and bruises on my stomach. He spelled my shirt away, making me shiver in the cool air. The necklace Tom gave me was warm against my chest. He softly traced the small bruises on my stomach. I trembled at his cool touch. Tom pulled away quickly, hissing something in snake tongue. He saw me trembling too and I guess he thought he hurt me with his touch. He examined the small cut on my arm which was really red.

"Damn it you need to be more careful. Another good reason to stay away from Gryffindors. They don't know how to keep you safe. I don't want you flying with anyone unless I am with you for now on."

He got up and started to look around in his cabinet. He came back with a potion and some small bandages. I smiled; he was always so protective of me. He started talking to himself in snake tongue as he handed me the vial to drink. I shivered. Something about when he talks in snake tongue is so sensual and hot.

I lay still as he fixed me up to his satisfaction. He had my small cut cleaned and bandaged and he did some spells that made my bruises begin to heal faster. He put everything back before changing into black boxers.

I suggestively looked him down and up. He was so hot. I loved his chest and stomach the most though. His stomach was hard from training so much but soft to the touch. The same was with his upper chest which was very muscular and defined. His nipples were, as I could see, hard. He must be cold.

I didn't jump when my own clothes were spelled away, leaving me only in dark green boxers. It was our routine doing this. I was ashamed though of my body. I have never always been good with my health and that had left me a little short. I was also very skinny and pale. Tom was like the opposite of me with his strong dark muscular body. It makes me feel like I am not good enough for him. I moved to my side of the bed and got under the dark green sheets. Tom slipped under them as well. We were both facing each other and I stayed still as Tom reached out to me and pulled me flush against him.

I groaned when he kissed me on my forehead affectionately. I'm going to miss this. We fell asleep easily with me still in his strong, protective, but possessive embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guys I am a little nervous because this is the first time I have EVER started writing a slash. Please don't be mean and say a lot of trash. I would like to know what you think though or if anyone even likes it. If no on likes it Ill just take it down and never bother with a slash again so tell me what you think. Yes, I am aware that Tom shouldn't have the locket yet, but in my story, he does. It's FanFiction people, so I can change things.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Always Been the Snake's Raven**

Summary: Harry has had a crush on his best friend Tom ever since they had met. During the last year Tom attends the great school with him, Harry is determined to make Tom see that he loves him no matter what.

Rating MA 18+ Contains explicit content. For mature adults only.

Pairing Tom Riddle Jr. and Harry Potter

Warning many lemons and cuss words

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Genre Romance & Drama

Language English

By: slytherinangel01

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>Tap. Tap. Tap.<p>

I groaned sleepily and snuggled under my sheets, wishing for the annoying noise to go away. I didn't hear it anymore and thought that whatever it was, it was gone.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Angry, I kicked the sheets off me and looked around the room. I sighed sadly when I saw Tom's spot vacant and cold. He must have gotten up a long time ago. I spotted a note lying on his pillow. I reached to grab it when I heard that annoying racket again.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

I turned around and scanned the room. Frowning, I saw an owl perched outside my window. It was my snow white owl Hedwig. I smiled as I walked over to the window, remembering the day I had gotten her. I had been so excited as Tom showed me around Diagon Alley and when I saw Hedwig, I couldn't take my eyes off her. Tom bought her for me, though I told him he didn't have to. I was happy though.

Opening the widow, I cooed to her and she flew in and landed gracefully on my outstretched arm. A small black letter was in her beak. I walked across the room with Hedwig on my arm, and got an owl treat out of a box. I offered her one, and she hooted happily as she flew off my arm and dropped the black letter on my bed. Once she was back on my arm, I gave her the treat and she quickly flew out the window. Chuckling, I picked up both the letters and sat down on the bed. Placing the black one aside, I quickly opened Tom's neatly scrawled letter.

_Had to leave early for Knight Meeting. Stay out of trouble._

_Abraxas will be following you so no incident occurs again._

_Tom_

After I finished reading it, I quickly dropped it to the ground and watched it burst into bright flames and curl up until there was only a small pile of black ash. Tom always insisted upon destroying notes and letters and notes after reading them. I guess it had to do with security, since some of the things he writes concern the Knights. Pushing the letter to the back of my mind, I picked up the black letter and instantly recognized the purple ink. Claire loves using purple ink, whenever she writes something. She refuses to use any other color, except purple. It had something to do with all the other colors being boring. Whatever. I quickly scanned the letter. Claire wanted me to meet her in the Great Hall now. Sighing, I destroyed the black letter and slipped on a simple gray shirt and pants. After putting on my socks and shoes, I slipped my wand into my pocket and left the Head's Rooms.

After arriving at the Great Hall, I easily made it to the table I spotted Claire at, who was sitting next to Matthew Diggory, a Huffelpuff. I sat down, and poured myself some pumpkin juice. "Claire turned away from Matthew and glared at me as I sipped at me drink.

"You're late."

I put down my silver goblet and gave her a cheesy grin.

"Sorry, I woke up late."

She sighed dramatically and started piling food on a plate. I jumped, startled, as she dropped the plate in front of me. I frowned, looking up at her. She pointed at the plate and looked at me crossly.

"Eat. Tom got after me yesterday. He said that you have been losing weight and that he doesn't like it. He wants you to eat all of your meals and I am charged with making sure that it happens." Matthew chuckled and handed me a fork. Glaring at him as I snatched from his hands, I started eating. I ate a little less than half of the food on my plate, before dropping my fork on my plate, making it clatter loudly. Deeming that I had eaten enough, Claire started talking about what we were going to do today.

"Okay, I talked to Matthew, and he has agreed to help with our plan. He is going to pretend that he is into you, so don't be shocked if he kisses you or something. We are going to Gringotts first, so we can get some money and start getting you a nicer wardrobe. First though, I'm going to give you a haircut and Matthew is going to fix your eyes. I won't cut your hair to much though, because I am pretty sure Tom likes it the way it is and so do you."

We left the Great Hall and started walking to Ravenclaw rooms. Feeling a presence following us, I glanced back. I briefly caught a flash of platinum blonde hair disappearing behind a corner. I grabbed Matthew's hand and looked up at him with a grin. Getting my hint, he draped his arm around my shoulders and kept it there. Stopping at the old door with a bronze eagle-shaped locker, we waited for the familiar deep, masculine voice to tell us the riddle. It finally spoke up in its usual loud voice.

"_Stars awash in a sheen of light  
>It calls out loud in vile delight.<br>Listeners endure in fright.  
>Vicious brute that reigns at night,<br>Evil whelped of heinous bite,  
>Renewed by wax, it regains might.<br>A leading way to slay the beast,  
>Get the hidden weapon thus released.<em>

_What is this describing?"_

I paused in a minute in thought. Vile delight? Vicious? Bite? Unknowingly, a shiver came over me at the thought of the answer. Quietly, I whispered the answer to the riddle.

"Werewolf."

Claire clapped me on the back with a smile as the door swung open with an unnatural quietness and ease. We ran up the winding case, until we reached the Common Room. Settling down on the coach, I watched silently as Claire shooed everyone out of the Common Room. I smiled and waved as they passed by me and went down the staircase. I groaned as Claire transfigured a pair of scissors and walked over to me. I mouthed to Matthew to save me, but he merely smirked. I stilled, frozen, as Claire cut some of my hair. When she finished, I leapt off the coach and ran to the nearest mirror. Grasping both sides of the silver border of the large mirror, I looked at my hair. Not seeing much of a difference, I sighed in thankfulness. It's a good thing that I wasn't bald anywhere. Releasing my tight grasp on the mirror, I turned around, facing Matthew and Claire, and sat back down on the coach. Claire reached for my glasses, but I held onto them and gave her a pleading look.

"Please Claire, can I just keep my glasses? I kind of like them, and I think they look nice on me?"

Claire growled and looked at Matthew. He held up his hands in a way as if to say nice dog, good dog. He glanced at me and took in my pleading face, before looking back at Claire.

"If he wants to keep his glasses, he can." He glanced back at me with a smile and warmth in his brown eyes. "Besides, I think he looks cute with his glasses."

I turned away from his heated gaze though I still felt his eyes on me. Blushing, I looked up at Claire. She glared at me for a second, her eyes flashes, before she sighed.

"Okay, you do look kind of cute in your glasses, so you can keep them." I grinned, but frowned as she held up her hand. Why does there always have to be a 'but'? "But you have to at least let Matthew fix the scratches on your glasses."

Matthew walked over to me and took my glasses from my outstretched hand. He tapped them once, before whispering the spell, just loud enough that I was able to make it out.

"Oculus Reparo."

A flash appeared before disappearing onto my glasses. I took them back and put them on. I grinned.

"That was brilliant! I can see so much clearer now. Thanks, Matthew."

He gave me a warm smile, before backing away a bit.

We left the Common Room shortly after and walked to Hogsmeade. The walk was long, but we had fun messing around and making jokes. When we got to Hogsmeade, we got two of our friends in the village, who were adults, to side-apparate with us to Gringotts. I got a bag of gold and silver out of the vault Tom had set up for me, then we apparated back to Hogsmeade. We waved goodbye to our friends and went inside the first clothing store we saw.

I feel as if I have tried on a million pairs of clothes as Claire handed me the last outfit she wanted me to try on. I slipped on the black slacks and took off my baggy shirt. I started buttoning the buttons, but my fingers were so numb. Poking my head out from behind the red curtain, I called for Matthew, who was chatting with Claire. He turned away from Claire and saw me. He whispered something to Claire, before walking over to me. He smiled at me and I couldn't help the small pink blush that flooded to my cheeks.

"You need some help Harry?"

I nodded as I pulled back away from the curtain and waited as Matthew slipped into the changing room. It seemed a decent sized room before, but now it was small with both of us inside it that our chests grazed each other. I pulled back and leaned against the back wall. I stuttered a bit as I spoke.

"I ne- need help-p with my butt-uttons."

He smiled and began to finish the last few buttons. I shivered when I felt his cold fingers on my chest. He suddenly stopped at the last two buttons, and I frowned as I looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

He smiled.

"Nothing."

I gasped as he gently pushed me against the back wall and pressed his body flush against mine. His brown eyes trapped mine in an unbreakable hold as his hands slid up the sides of my hips, over my flat stomach, my chest, neck. They settled on each side of my face, holding my face gently in his hands. My stomach was doing flops and a pleasant feeling was starting to build in my nether regions. As he leaned in, I closed my eyes. At the touch of his lips on mine, I groaned. We kissed slowly and lazily, a meeting of lips that seemed more in a friend sense than romantic one. Pulling away, we looked at each other in understanding. It was nice, but there was absolutely no spark. We stepped out of the dressing room. Claire didn't ask what we had been doing, which I was thankful for, as she surveyed my outfit. She gave me thumbs up and I quickly changed out of them and into my old clothes. We left with at least ten bags, which we shrunk and put into my pocket.

We went to a small desert shop and ordered cups of tea and some cookies. As Matthew and Claire waited for our order, I went into the loo and changed into black slacks that fit loosely around on my narrow hips. The shirt was a blue-buttoned shirt and fit nicely on me. Not too loose, nor was it too tight. I slipped on a new pair of shoes and stuffed all my old clothes back into the bag and shrunk it again. After putting it back in my pocket, I left the loo and sat down at the small table I spotted Matthew and Claire at. I sipped at my warm tea, savoring the effect that the warm beverage had on my body. We each had two cookies, before we left the small shop. We walked slowly to the entrance to Hogsmeade. When we finally reached it, I waved goodbye to Claire and Matthew as they continued on to Hogwarts. I walked around a bit near the entrance nervously. Even though this was all a plan, this was still sort of my first date. So why shouldn't I be nervous? It's completely natural. I sighed in relief as I saw John coming towards me. My cheeks tinted pink as he pulled me into a hug and kissed me. With his arms still firmly around me, he pulled away. He smiled as he looked me over.

"You look wonderful Harry. I love the new look."

I smiled shyly.

"Thanks. I thought it was time for a new wardrobe."

He chuckled as he pulled away and took one of my hands in his.

"I like it. You ready to get moving?"

I nodded as started walking. We walked around a bit, talking about our lives. I learned that he had two older sisters and a father. I congratulated him when he told me that he got signed to a professional quidditch team. We stopped at a café. I had some soup and a chicken sandwich that tasted heavenly. I couldn't help but be a little sad as I continued to talk to John. When was the last time Tom and I had done this? Just relax and talk? A long time…

After eating, we went over to Honeyduke's and got some sweets. I put some chocolate frogs in my back pocket for later, but I opened my ever-lasting strawberry lollipop and started sucking on it. Thinking I could use this to tease, I smiled at John and hollowed my cheeks and gently sucked on the tip of the lollipop. I grinned as I saw John's eyes darken at my display. Acting indifferent to his visible reactions, I grabbed the end of the lollipop and slowly pulled it in and out of my mouth, twirling it around with my tongue. Groaning at the sweet taste, I reluctantly pulled it out of my mouth with an audible pop.

I hummed at the taste still present in my mouth, closing my eyes to savor it. Slowly opening my eyes, I gasped as John pulled me into his arms and covered my lips with his. I tensed when I felt something hard against my stomach. My eyes widened in shock. It couldn't be…

Could it?

As we kissed heatedly, I skimmed my hand down his chest and over the bump that was pressing earnestly against my stomach. He groaned at my small touch. I quickly pulled my hand back. Yep. It was what I thought. He apparently liked my display. I groaned when he pulled me closer to him. Taking advantage, he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I tentively touched his tongue with mine. He pulled away with a groan and started kissing down my jaw to my neck. I moaned as he started to suck on my neck. Slowly, he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. He glanced at my swollen lips. His eyes flashed darkly with conflicting thoughts and emotions. We were both breathing harshly. Groaning he kissed my forehead and pulled away from me. He voice was strained as he spoke.

"You have no idea how much I fancy you do you Harry?" He took a deep shuddery breath. "You make me feel things I have never felt before. I enjoyed spending time with you. We should do it again."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't fancy him that was for sure. He was my friend, and I didn't want to hurt him. But, I needed John to make Tome jealous…

"Ummm… You're a nice guy John, but I don't… fancy you." My stomach churned when I saw the hurt look in his eyes. Great. Just great! I'm such an arse! How could I do this to him? He pulled away a little, not wanting to look me in the eyes.

"I see… Well, I hope that we can still hang out. I did enjoy our conversations. I have a question though. Why did you kiss me back if you don't fancy me?"

I scrambled for words. I hadn't been expecting that question.

"I don't fancy you, but I am attracted to you physically. I wanted to see and feel what it was like to be held and kissed. I trust you to not do anything I don't want to do…"

A smile tugged at his lips.

"Well, I am happy that you chose me to experience those things with. If you ever want to do more, just tell me. Even if I can never win your affections."

I smiled at his understanding.

"Thank you for understanding. You are a great friend." I paused in thought, before asking him a question. "So you won't get mad if I touch or kiss you in school?"

He chuckled.

"No, I won't be mad."

I blushed at my stupid question, as I leaned into him and pecked him on the lips. I pulled back and shivered though as a gust of cold wind hit us. John pulled me to him and led us back to Hogwarts.

"I better get you back to Riddle or he might throw a fit. He really does watch you like a mother hen."

I giggled at the thought of Riddle being my mother. I've heard that before. It took us about thirty minutes to make it back to Hogwarts. Another ten, just to get to Tom's rooms. After a kiss goodbye, I went into the bedroom and started packing all my belongings. I didn't have much, so it didn't take long. I took one last longing look, before leaving. Tom was going to flip!

I went to Ravenclaw tower and stood impatiently in front of the door for the riddle.

"_Soft and fragile is my skin  
>I get my growth in mud<br>I'm dangerous as much as pretty  
>For if not careful, I draw blood."<em>

I knew what that was.

"A thorn."

As the door was still opening, I dashed up the stairs and into the Ravenclaw Common Room. I slowly climbed the stairs and unpacked my belongings at my new bed. After putting everything away, I went down to the Common Room and picked up a book. As I read, I nibbled on the chocolate frogs I got. I was just getting really into the novel, when it was ripped out of my hands. Frowning at my now empty hands, I looked up.

I gulped nervously when I saw Tom standing in front of me, my book held tightly in his grasp. Tom's hair was shockingly in disarray and his black cloak was rumpled. I gasped when I saw a red tint in his eyes. I have never seen him like this. He was breathing quickly, as if he had just finished running from the beasts of hell. I flinched and everyone in the Common Room was quiet, as Tom flung the book across the room. It crashed into the wall with a sickening thump. He spoke sharply, his words striking like a whip.

"Go. Upstairs. Now."

I quickly scrambled from the coach, ignoring the curious glances, as I went upstairs to the boys dormitory. I felt Tom's over-powering presence follow me into the room. I stood in the center of the room as he locked the doors and placed a silencing charm on the room. I tensed as he turned away from the door and walked towards me. His eyes were redder than before and he spoke in a harsh, angry tone.

"Why is it that when I return from an important meeting, I find you and all your thing missing? And why does Abraxas tell me that you went on a date with that Gryffindor and let him touch you again?"

Tom reached out and grazed the hickey on my neck, pulling away sharply with a hiss, as if it burned him.

"Why is it that I find you with his mark upon your skin?"

I took a shaky breath as I spoke.

"I told you already Tom that I wanted to know what it felt like. I can kiss and touch anyone I want. I'm not bound to anyone. I moved out, because I think it's time for me to grow up a little. I don't need you to protect me here. I'm safe Tom. And I didn't know that he left a mark on my neck."

His voice was cold and harsher then before as he encircled my wrists in a vice-like grip.

"And I told YOU, he is a bloody Gryffindor. I don't want you around him. Or any other for that matter. I better not see you with anyone Harry again. EVER."

I huffed angrily as I struggled to get out of his grip. He ceased my movements as he pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I glared at his chest.

"Why not! I can be with and do anything I want to do with someone. I don't belong to anyone."

I yelped when he bit my neck. Hard. I felt a bit dizzy as I felt a trail of my blood come out of the bite. He nibbled on the bite and slowly lapped at the blood. Unable to stop, I moaned as he continued to lick the now sensitive spot. He spoke huskily against my neck.

"Because I told you. I will not allow you to be and do ANYTHING with ANYONE. I better not find out that you are with anyone again. I warn you Harrison. You're messing with fire. I was going to wait till the end of this year, but if you mess up one more time, I will have no choice but to do it now."

I frowned against his chest.

"Do what?"

Tom pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"You'll find out soon enough my little Raven."

Letting go of me, he stepped away and opened the door, releasing the enchantments on the room.

"I expect you to be back in my Rooms in two days time. If you're not, then I sill force you. You are lucky that I am not forcing you right now. Don't keep me waiting." He glanced down at my clothes, my hair, and settled with looking in my eyes. He smirked as he trailed a single finger down my cheek.

"I like your new look. I expect you to keep it this way."

He abruptly turned away and walked out of the room. I stood there, unable to move. Is this the reaction that Claire spoke of? What he threatened to do?

I wanted to find out…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am sorry that I have taken long to update. I took a VERY long break. I'm back now though, so I'm getting back to writing chapters. Please leave me some feedback.<strong>

**Is there anything you guys want to see happen? Is the story not living up to what you hoped? Good? Bad? Please let me know! I can't improve the story if no one gives me solid feedback.**

**~slytherinangel01**


	3. Important Information

**AN:**

**Hey guys! I know it's been quite a while, but I have medical reasons at the moment that limit me from doing much. Some of you may know, some do not, so that's why I am doing this. I had a concussion over Thanksgiving last year (2011) and for some unknown reasons that the neurologists can't explain, I am not healing from my accident. It'll take me a while, before I update any of my stories. I'm really sorry guys.**

**~slytherinangel01~**


End file.
